


We could be so good together

by AyumiUK (weirdpianist)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All aboard the, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Did I just write romance?, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Less Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, More Fluff, Morning After, Post-Banquet AU, Time Travel, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/AyumiUK
Summary: “You took something I can never get back. Please take responsibility by winning gold!”Viktor wasn’t exactly lying there, although Yuuri’s assumptions were wildly inaccurate.(AU starting from the ep10 Banquet)





	1. Morning After?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoynterJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/gifts).



> YoI took my life.
> 
> I'm coping with anxiety for ep 11 by writing.
> 
> So many plans for this fic. So many.

It all started like this:

There was a party.

A legendary party.

His heart might have skipped a beat.

Okay, many beats. He was pretty sure it stopped at some point.

He wondered if Yuuri could hear his heartbeat.

It was probably loud enough.

**000**

Katsuki Yuuri stopped with the music. As soon as the party ended, he was asleep.

The last ones to leave the banquet... and Viktor couldn’t wake him up.

Nothing to do but carry him, he guessed.

Viktor located Katsuki’s shirt and lifted the boy—man’s (and how could a grown man be so cute?) right arm, then the left. Buttoning it up seemed like too much work. Besides, since he couldn’t find his trousers, it wouldn’t make much of a difference if his chest was partially on display. Who could pay attention to that when those legs were bare?

He certainly couldn’t.

Katsuki didn’t wake up during their trip to the lift.

He almost woke him to ask him his room number, but Katsuki’s keycard was most likely lost with his trousers and he didn’t want to go down to the lobby.

So, he did the sensible thing and kicked down his room’s door while carrying a drunk Japanese skater bridal style and gently—uncharacteristically so—laying said drunk Japanese skater on the bed.

That’s right, bed. Singular.

It was so big they could sleep comfortably in the corners, without even touching.

Viktor stepped out of his shoes, using his toes to remove his socks as he unbuttoned his shirt. His tailor-made trousers were left somewhere near the sink as he brushed his teeth.

Afterwards, he plopped on the bed and slept.

He woke up tangled in Yuuri’s arms.

It was very warm.

…he should have turned the air conditioning on before sleeping.

**000**

“Oh, Yuuri? Awake?”

Katsuki Yuuri blinked groggily.

“You know, last night was wild.”

Katsuki Yuuri blinked groggily again. He was probably dreaming or something. Except that hug felt kinda real. And his headache was killing him. And Viktor may have pinched his cheeks.

“Na-na-what. What is happeni-happening here? Why are you in my bed?”

“Technically, you’re the one in my bed. In my room.”

The shriek that passed through his lips was so high it was almost inaudible to humans. It did startle all the cats in a five kilometers radius, though.

“Wow.”

Viktor got up. The blanket--blanket! Omg. They were sharingomgwhat--slipped from his bare shoulders, then his bare arms, his bare… everything?

Then, Yuuri looked at himself. Out of curiosity, he lifted the covers.

And fainted.

“Ah, that is also good plan. Good night.” Viktor looked at the window. “Morning.” Tilted his head. “Good something.”

**000**

When Viktor next woke up, Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t surprised, but it still stung a little.

Then, he looked at the nightstand. He was sure there wasn’t a water decanter last night. And, oh, even headache medicine? Ah, his clothes were neatly folded in a pile next to it. Which reminded him.

Had Yuuri just… gone outside with no trousers on?

That mental image cheered him up.

**000**

He wanted to talk to Yuuri again, tease him. But he wasn’t anywhere.

Was Yuuri avoiding him?

Pity.

Had he turned his head, he’d have seen Yuuri tentatively reach out to him. All he saw, though, was Plisetsky’s face contort in rage for a moment.

**000**

While in Fukuoka, he was planning on seeing if he could cajole Yuuri into letting him stay at his house to sight-see, but Yakov stopped him.

**000**

He almost ignored the video Mila shared with him, one day. “Japanese? What does that even mean?”

But Yuuri’s face caught his attention long enough for him to tap on the link.

He dropped his phone in surprise.

Screw that, he was dropping everything and going to that Hasetsu place now, Yakov wouldn’t be able to hold him back this time!

It’s not like he had any plans for the next season, anyway.

**000**

It was a ryokan. He’d always wanted to go to one of those traditional inns and see some castles, and… ninjas, samurais, food…

Food! Score!

Yakov was wrong. His life decisions were excellent.

He was just experiencing the wonders of an authentic Japanese bath for the first time when someone barged in, fully clothed. Wasn’t that…

It was!

He got up and greeted him. It was only polite, right?

“You took something I can never get back. Please take responsibility by winning gold!”

Then, he added, “Ah, and I’ll be your coach from now on.” Viktor absentmindedly noted he was naked, but. Well, they’d slept on the same bed, so there shouldn't be a problem, right?

Apparently, Yuuri disagreed.


	2. Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 won't let me put the check marks and other emoji. It just cuts the chapter when I try.
> 
> Probably should add all the tags or something. Like the fact there's time travel involved, later on.  
> Also, I have no idea how to tag trigger warnings without spoiling it for everyone else. What to do?  
> Also, Tatyana the nutritionist won't appear later.  
> Also. Er, I think that's all.

Yuuri was a mystery.

How had he performed Viktor’s program in that shape?

Which reminded him, he should message Tatyana for some tips on burning fat for athletes, especially because he'd never had a similar problem. The last thing he wanted was for Yuuri to lose muscle mass; that’d be a disaster. Then, they could go running tomorrow. That much he knew was good.

For now, he’d like to get seconds (and thirds). That katsudon dish was the best thing he’d ever eaten.

He gave himself another mental pat on the back.

**000**

Doctor Tanya~  
Help me turn a piggie into a prince.  
No, a sex god!  
9:35 AM

Huh?  
9:46 AM

There’s this skater I met, but he’s completely out of shape.  
Figured I’d ask you before doing anything drastic.  
9:48 AM

Oh, so that’s about skating. Don’t scare me!  
… did you even look at the clock.  
9:48 AM

Wait, what did you think it was about?  
9:49 AM  
And it’s morning now.  
9:49 AM

Knowing you? You got drunk and did something drastically stupid again.  
9:49 AM  
...morning. Where are you?  
9:50 AM

Japan!  
9:50 AM

...it’s April now.  
9:53 AM

So?  
9:54 AM

The finals were in December.  
9:54 AM

Yup!  
9:54 AM

...so I was right. You did do something stupid again. What is it this time? Did you elope?  
9:54 AM

I found the man of my dreams. **  
** 9:55 AM

…  
9:56 AM  
…you? Huh. I'm not sure whether I should hope it's a joke, or the truth.  
It's a very confusing feeling, like most things involving you, actually.  
9:57 AM  
…  
9:59 AM  
Okay, I’ll help. But you’ll get me one item in my wishlist.  
10:05 AM

Consider that done!  
10:05 AM

Per hour. And a convenience fee of two more items for waking me up.  
10:06 AM

...ouch.  
10:06 AM  
Wait, do you mean **that** wishlist?  
10:09 AM

Of course.  
10:11 AM

The things I do for love.  
10:12 AM

Love you too.  
10:12 AM

No, you don’t  
10:13 AM .

Of course not, you troublesome child.  
10:13 AM  
Find some competent doctor over there. There’s only so much I can do without even knowing who it is. If you’re really going to coach (I do read the news, contrary to what you think), that’s the least you should do. Now, let me get back to sleep.  
10:15 AM

Good night!  
10:13 AM  
Did you just turn off your phone?  
10:13 AM  
Okay, I’ll stop. Good night.  
10:14 AM

**000**

“Is there any girl you like?”

“...”

“Past lovers?”

“...”

Viktor opened his arms as if welcoming Yuuri. “Good! Let’s build some trust in this relationship.”

“...why are you in my bed?”

Viktor shifted until the deliberately loose yukata rode down his shoulders. After a few seconds, he lowered his head, holding himself. “That’s so cold!”

“Wah?”

“After you swept me off my feet, I couldn’t stop thinking about that night. About how empty my bed was, afterwards. Please don’t reject my love…”

Yuuri slowly inched away. Then, he tripped and hit the corridor wall.

This time, Viktor didn’t even feign dejectedness. Why was it that none of his jokes made Yuuri laugh? Why did all his attempts to break the ice fail?

Could it be… that Yuuri was embarrassed he passed out after the banquet?

That was kind of really cute.

The many posters of himself on the walls gave him hope. Yuuri wouldn’t put them there if he thought Viktor was ugly, right? He wouldn’t have groped him in front of a crowd if he wasn’t attracted to him, right?

Sometime during the night, Viktor stumbled to his designated bed, only to find Yuuri sleeping there. That was like an invitation, right? Right?

Why was it, then, that Yuuri freaked out again in the morning?

**000**

“Yuuri, what’s that, over there?” Viktor pointed to a castle nearby.

Yuuri finished the last stretch and looked. “Oh, that’s Hasetsu Castle. There’s a ninja house inside.”

“Really? Ninja?” Viktor smiled. “Let’s go there, take me on date!”

“What? Right now? Wait, date?!????”

**000**

Yuri Plisetsky came to Hasetsu like a record-breaking hailstorm. He had the grace of one, too.

He’d save Viktor from the clutches of that perverted good-for-nothing, armed with the fury of a protective father and a tongue sharp enough to cut diamonds—

Viktor called him a territorial kitty and that was that.

**000**

“Viktor, let’s go back to Russia. Why are you even still here?”

Viktor ignored him.

“Could it be... that perverted pig is blackmailing you? I’ll punch him!”

He knew Yurio (and wasn’t that nickname hilarious?) was just trying to protect him. But that was too much. Yurio was underestimating them, if in different ways. He knew words wouldn’t convince him.

Was there anything he could do?

**000**

He was a genius.

He’d get to show Yuuri’s skills to the world—and to Yuuri himself, because the fact he’d skated Viktor’s program perfectly hadn’t been clue enough. And the best part? He’d get to see Yuuri’s moves again.

How much better could a sober Yuuri be?

**000**

Answer: not at all.

In vino veritas, indeed.

**000**

“No way such shitty thing is quad Salchow.”

Viktor frowned. Yurio wasn’t usually like that. What was wrong with him?

Ah, he’d ask later.

**000**

Viktor had died a little—okay, a lot—on the inside after hearing what exactly inspired Yuuri. He tilted the cup. As soon as the sake inside stopped swirling, he swallowed it in one go.

Katsudon.

Nope, still too sober. He was about to signal the bartender for another when his phone pinged.

where are you  
2:13 AM  
?  
2:14 AM

That was Yuuri. Yuuri, who was still up instead of sleeping like he should. Because his coach was out drinking like the irresponsible person Yakov always accused him of being.

Viktor got up, paid the bill and went home.

Home? Well, the Katsuki family was really nice.

And, come to think of it, he never cared much about his flat. He should just sell it and do something else with the money.

...but a more pressing question. Where exactly was he?

**000**

Yuri yawned. That was some seriously tasty food. Viktor had disappeared a few hours earlier to eat at some Ramen place. What was so great about instant noodles? If there was one thing he could ever agree with the pig was that Katsudon was awesome. He'd have to find a good Japanese restaurant in Saint Petersburg and take his grandpa there. Or get the recipe from Mrs Katsuki. How could a sweet woman like her have such an awful son?

Speaking of him… he was still training when Yuri left. He should be back, already.

“Why is the pig not here yet?”

He shrugged. Not like he cared. If the sick bastard wanted to kill himself, so what?

He refused to care about the pig after… after what he did to Viktor. What he was still doing.

Viktor would never have come to this place just to coach a no-talent idiot like him. There had to be something more to it. Then, it occurred to him. He’d said it in the heat of the moment, but what if Katsuki was really blackmailing Viktor?

Yuri quickly grabbed his phone… there!

Viktor was too careless. What was he thinking, taking a selfie like that one?

And he didn’t even lock his phone in the first place. If even Mila could just up and grab it…

...although he’d been the only one who browsed Viktor’s album, and even sent the picture to his own phone. He should really delete it.

He knew Viktor was married to the rink. He didn’t even have time to party, much less find himself a date. The fact he just up and abandoned his career like that was suspicious as hell.

Damn it all. What if Viktor was really being blackmailed?

**000**

It was 4am already. Where was Yuuri? The double check marks beside that last message he’d sent, back in the bar, were still grey.

Oh no, what if something happened? Viktor ran to the bike. He’d first pay a visit to Minako, and then to the Ice Castle. From there… he hoped Yuuri was at Minako’s studio.

**000**

When Viktor saw Yuuri sprawled on a chair, with a trail of drool on his face, his brain wasn’t fast enough to stop his fingers from snapping a picture. Oh well, it wasn’t like he was going to upload it to Instagram or something. And he was mad!

He wanted to yell at him, tell him being sick wouldn’t get him anywhere. But he was the last person who could scold anyone. And he had no idea where exactly he stood.

Viktor had no idea how much was okay. What if he was being too overbearing and they fought? What if he ruined everything? Was he too strict? Too much of a pushover?

He kneeled by Yuuri’s side, just watching him for a moment.

“What am I to you?”

He closed his eyes and only opened them again when the first  (he hoped it was the first, at any rate) ray of sunshine reached through the windows.

As he tried to move, his neck protested loudly, creaking like old, unoiled hinges.

Ah, he truly was getting old.

**000**

That day, Yuri Plisetsky had the rink to himself.

Funny, seeing the pig in a miserable state didn’t really make him as happy as he felt he should be. He chalked it up to the fact Viktor was almost as miserable as the pervert. He did hope the sicko would be fine by the end of the week, though.

Victory wouldn’t be as sweet otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emoticoms made AO3 go wonky, so I had to remove them. TT.TT
> 
> Supposed to be a bride emoji when she asks about eloping.  
> Had to edit some parts to make sense without them.  
> Lost all the sparkly stars. orz
> 
> It's a Jimmy Choo wishlist, in case you were wondering.


	3. All You Need is Love

Yurio’s face.

“Ve-v-hilarious!”

Viktor really tried not to laugh.

He did, really. His mild headache was even proof of that. Or was that because he hit his head on the floor from Yurio’s kick?

Still.

His face.

“Pfffft—”

Yuuri’s own laughter seemed to agree with him.

When he finally could breathe again, Viktor said, in his most serious face, “Katsudon must be food of gods. No other explanation.”

...Yurio buried his face in his hands. If one looked closely, one could see his flaming red cheeks. If one looked from afar, too. Even Yuuri without his glasses would be able to see it. As a matter of fact, he did.

“I hate you all.” His eyes widened when he looked at Mrs Katsuki. He backpedaled, flaying wildly. “I don’t hate you!”

**000**

Yuri’s day alone at the Ice Castle hadn’t been nearly as productive as he’d hoped. He had no idea what this Agape shit was, much less how to convey it.

He was mulling over agape while he bathed.

He was mulling over agape while he donned the surprisingly comfy yukata. It always had a sunny smell. He thought that was what it was called, anyway.

He was mulling over agape as he sat down to eat. That reminded him. “Mrs Katsuki, your katsudon is really good. I’d love to show this to my grandfather.”

The woman smiled. “Oh my, thank you. I’d be more than happy to serve your grandfather some if you bring him here.”

Yuri would really like that, actually. He’d also like to show the rest of the world to his grandpa, but he couldn’t. He’d keep being good enough to be on live TV, so that grandpa could see him right as he skated, and not just photos and videos later on.

“My grandpa can’t fly long distance, so I wanted to take him someplace in Saint Petersburg.” He looked down, slightly embarrassed. “But I doubt I will find any katsudon as good as this.”

The sudden pat in his head made him jump a bit. But he didn’t bat her hand away. It was nice…

Kinda like grandpa. Grandpa...

Was this… agape?

“Yuuuuri, there is now a pot to go with your kettle!”

“Eh?”

“Isn’t it funny? After everything he said, Yurio’s love was also realized through katsudo—”

Yuri kicked Viktor’s shin.

**000**

Yuuri was sitting on the bath. At first, he appeared serene. But when Viktor approached him, he could see small tremors through his body. The water was as hot as usual, so it couldn’t be from the cold. He sat down by his side, throwing an arm around him. “What is the matter? If you can show even a small fraction of the Yuuri from that night, no one will resist you.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, shoulders slumped. “But that’s the problem. I don’t remember.”

Viktor froze. Something in the way he said that sounded strange. “What exactly… don’t you remember?”

“Anything! I remember being by myself in a small corner, and then! And then waking up by your side! I have no idea what I did.” Yuuri wiped the tears furiously. “I have no idea what happened!” In a quieter voice, he added, “I have no idea what made you drop everything and come to this place. Or why you’re still here. I keep wondering if I did something unforgivable and if this is some kind of hell to atone for whatever I did to you.

“Or if it’s just a dream, or a nightmare, or—I don’t know.”

He bit his lip as Yuuri flinched from his embrace, but didn’t say anything.

He had fucked up, hadn’t he?

“Yuuri… I… I...”

_Spit it out!_

Yuuri got up in such a sudden motion it unbalanced him. “I’ll make it up to you. Somehow. But please… don’t hate me?” He ran before Viktor could find his footing again.

“Yuuri, wait!” Viktor ran after him, but by the time he’d tied the yukata, Yuuri wasn’t there anymore.

**000**

“Minako-sensei, I need your help.” He probably thought she couldn’t hear what he mumbled next. “I can’t be the person he expects me to be. But maybe I can still make it up to him with my own person.” Yuuri bowed. “Please teach me how to move with feminine grace!”

“Yuuri. Keep your head up. The most beautiful woman in town doesn’t bow to anyone.” Minako opened the door to let him in. “Now get in here. When I’m done with you, you’ll be the most alluring woman, but you won’t be content in a little town. You’ll shine for the world.”

He had the skills, already. She just needed to push him—no, she needed to pull him up and help him stay on his feet. The first steps would be wobbly, like one’s first steps on high heels. But there’s a reason people love high heels.

And his weapons? Much deadlier than mere stilettos.

What could cut deeper than the sharp blades of a passionate skater?

**000**

Something in his movements irked her. He was elegant, but every flourish felt rigid, forced, almost exhausted.

_“Maybe I can still make it up to him.”_

Oh, she got it.

Yuuri wasn’t doing it for himself.

If he was learning for the sole purpose of seducing someone, she could get behind that.

But this mindset, full of maybes and uncertainty, wasn’t that of a femme fatale. It wasn’t even as if he was really doing it for someone else’s sake, really.

It was almost like desperation.

She’d have to have a talk with his so-called coach. As much as he seemed to genuinely like Yuuri.

_Most times, love isn’t enough._

**000**

“No wonder…” Minako downed her drink. Damn, those two were so ridiculous. Good thing her instincts beat her hesitation over intruding on a relationship between adults.

They were children next to her, anyway. And she really was getting old, wasn’t she?

Since drinking would only get her a worse headache, she rubbed her temple and called it a night.

Before Viktor could signal the waiter for a drink of his own, she grabbed his hand. “You’re coming with me now.”

“Shouldn’t we pay before going?”

“...right.”

With each step, their shadows multiplied under the street lamps and then decreased in a fluid dance. The more lights, the greater their number, and the fainter they grew.

Viktor was feeling oddly contemplative, that night. He remained silent as Minako talked.

“Yuuri was always an anxious boy, you know? And now, he feels as if everything is out of his control.” She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. What happened to Yuuri wasn’t Viktor’s—or anyone’s—fault, after all. “He has no idea what you want with him.”

She kicked a small pebble. It rolled towards the gate of an abandoned building and disappeared in the dark.

“He’s completely out of his depth… I get the impression it’s the same for you?”

“I… despite what the media says, I…”

“You never really dated, or even talked to people, did you? I don’t mean colleagues or reporters, but just hanging out with friends and other things ‘normal’ young people do.”

“Is it that obvious?”

Minako stopped walking and turned to face him. “From afar? No, not really. But when someone who’s the same looks closely, it’s very easy to tell.”

Sometimes, he forgot he wasn’t the only one.

That’s what self-imposed isolation did to him, he guessed.

“Thank you.”

His eyes widened when she started walking again.

“I won’t threaten you; it’s not my place. But even more than that?” Minako looked up. The full moon was so bright it was shining even through the clouds.

“I get the feeling whatever happened afterwards would be punishment enough.”

**000**

Viktor extended his hand.

“Will you skate by my side?”

Yuuri hesitated, but there was a glint in his eyes.

For the first time, he took Viktor’s outstretched hand.


	4. Waltz of the Moonless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The last song in the OST is a duet. Of Stammi Vicino. I only remembered that today. No need to freak out about ep. 12.  
> Also, I traded sleep for an update. I couldn’t leave it where I did. That’s just cruel. But it's really short...  
> Also, I’ll probably come back later and die from all the sleep-induced mistakes. Hopefully, nothing too bad? I've reread it thrice, but...  
> Did I just make a Show Within a Show? Oops.

Viktor turned on his notebook and connected it to the sound system. He then took a deep breath and removed his skate guards.

_—Every year, Dominique went to the masked ball dressed as a man. She’d always recognize Sophia, with her bright red hair and hazel eyes.—_

As the music began, he bowed and extended his arm.

_—Wasn’t it strange? Proper, demure Sophia was leading a man. Yet, no one could look away as they danced.—_

“That’s the Waltz of the Moonless Night…” Yuuri accepted the offer at Viktor’s nod.

_—The song started. They looked at each other. Dominique had stopped growing a few years earlier. Sophia, who’d always been shorter before, had to look down for the first time.—_

Back then, Viktor had executed that camel spin as if holding someone that wasn’t there. The first half of the program wouldn’t be out of place in Ice Dancing. Yuuri and Yuuko had loved skating this particular program together.

_—Dominique refused to believe Sophia couldn’t recognize her. They’d been childhood friends.—_

Yuuri hadn’t been able to perform the sideways layback spin for almost a decade… but neither could Viktor.

_—“You don’t know who I am?”_

_Sophia looked away. “I...”_

_The waltz paused as she removed the mask. Sophia was crying.—_

Back then, neither Yuuri, nor Yuuko had been able to land the legendary quadruple toe-triple toe-double loop combination, but that didn’t detract from the fun.

_—The flow of time changed: the hourglass had been upturned. Faster, faster… the sound of the waltz gained a haunting quality, when played backwards.—_

The backward step sequence was the mirror image of the beginning. Yuuri held Viktor’s gaze until they were on the opposite ends of the rink.

_—“Dominique, you're dead.” Sophia crumpled to the ground, surrounded by ashes. “I killed you.”—_

They fell to their knees as the music ended.

**000**

They rested for a while, then Viktor skated back to his computer and selected the next song.

Yuuri frowned. “I don’t recognize it.”

The vocalist yelled again.

“Oh, it’s not mine. Chris used this one back in his Junior days.” Viktor started strumming an invisible guitar. When he tried to imitate the harmonica, Yuuri choked.

“Doesn’t it make you want to move? To do whatever you want?”

Yuuri smiled. It kind of did. When Viktor took his hand, he just went with the flow. They clapped their hands in exaggerated moves, all the while throwing elegance to the wind. Arms swinging wildly in-between crooked twizzles; stopping to finger snap to the rhythm just because.

After it ended, they were both panting. Viktor put on the skate guards back and sat down on the nearest bench. Yuuri followed, and gratefully accepted a water bottle.

“Back in Sochi, you convinced Yurio and I to join you in a dance-off. By the end of it, Chris had hijacked the sound system, most people had joined in, and you had danced everybody to the floor.”

Viktor had to contain his smile at Yuuri’s skeptical face.

“Chris’s coach went even redder from yelling, when the pole he’d rented finally arrived. By then, few people were surprised when you jumped on it and—”

“I danced, didn’t I?”

“Oh, you remember?” Viktor’s eyes lit up.

Yuuri lowered his gaze. “No… but I did take classes, back in Detroit.” Before Viktor could say anything, he got up and mumbled, “I got one month free as a birthday gift, and I wasn’t about to waste someone’s money, so I… it was surprisingly fun, and I signed up for more. When I realized, I’d been practicing for an year. Had to stop for the last semester of school so I could focus on graduating, though.”

Viktor’s breath hitched. He’d lucked out so much. He had to act. Now.

No, wait. He hadn’t finished yet. But if what he said next was in a rush, no one could blame him, right?

“You passed out from drinking and I carried you, but you had no keycard. I was too tired to go back to get another, so I just shared with you.” He pouted. “But when I woke up, you weren’t there anymore. I couldn’t even get your number.”

“So, I didn’t do anything?”

“You did steal something of mine.”

Yuuri’s shoulders fell. “Oh.”

Viktor finished tying his shoelaces, put the skates back in his bag, and then got up. “Yuuuuri, I’ve decided on my coaching fees! Teach me pole dancing after you win the gold medal!”

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but then he paused in realization. “...after?”

“Yep! I’m counting on you. Please be my teacher, Yuuri!” Viktor hugged Yuuri, wriggling happily.

As Yuuri locked the door, Viktor turned to him. “You stole my heart. Since I can’t get it back, I’m staying.”

The ride back to Yu-topia was punctuated only by the rhythmic scratch of bike tires on the pavement. In the near-silence, Viktor’s voice sounded almost too loud. “If you don’t want me here, I’ll go away. No fees. I can’t charge anything after barging in in your life like that, can I?”

“I’m… can I think about this?”

“I’ll wait. You’re worth a thousand years.”

“God, how can you say such a corny thing with a straight face?”

Viktor’s eyes crinkled. “You’re laughing, now.”

“Yes, I’m laughing and I’m soaked with sweat.”

Viktor stifled a yawn. It was getting really late. And the cool wind was making him slightly uncomfortable. “I heard men bond over sharing baths?”

“Where did you…”

“Race you!”

For a moment, the wind blew a few clouds, so that the full moon’s light illuminated the sky.

Yuuri won.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shoulder still hurts, but it was writing or worrying over a friggin' anime episode until I couldn’t sleep (not that I slept, in the end...). Like, since when do I do that? Since YoI, dangit. At least writing’s a (mostly) healthy way to cope? And you get more ridiculous Victuri. (edit: it gets even more ridiculous... orz)  
> Also. Somehow, this fic that was supposed to be very short is getting bigger. I mean, I haven’t gotten past ep 3 and there’s still so much stuff I want to include. Why. (edit: why do fics get out of hand like this?)
> 
> Also, a few days ago, I started writing my own version of that prompt with Teacher!Yuuri and Totally-not-famous-what-are-you-talking-about!Viktor. (edit: posted the third chapter... why.)
> 
> Also, ep 12 in a few hours. omg (dies) (edit: dead)
> 
> Also, I'm so glad I didn't mention the banquet song by name. It wasn't Welcome to the Madness, after all. Which begs the question: will they add it as a bonus song in the OST, or will they release it as an image song or something like that?

“Had a good night?”

“Yeah, I did. Is it that obvious?”

Mari put the pile of clean towels inside the closet. “I’m not even sure how your face isn’t hurting from smiling so much, to tell the truth.” She grinned. “I’m so proud of you! So, how was he? Any good?”

Yuuri smiled. “Yes, yes! He is the legendary Viktor Nikiforov, after all.” His lips tilted, so that his blinding grin turned gentler. “He showed me a different side of his I had no idea existed.”

“Hah! Yuuko totally owns me ten thousand yen, now!”

“What?”

“Little brother, I always knew you had it in you.” She said earnestly, holding his shoulders. Mari then slid the closet door shut and gave him the thumbs up. “Good job.”

After she left, he shook his head. “Huh. I feel like we’re in completely different wavelengths, somehow.”

**000**

He landed it.

Yurio harrumphed. “That was a fluke.”

Again.

“Still fluke.”

Another.

“Nice!” Viktor clapped his hand in delight. He couldn’t wait until the world saw what he did.

Yuuri stopped for a moment to smile fondly at him. He then prepared himself for another quad Salchow. He couldn’t bring himself to care he was rubbing how much better his endurance was in the face of a teenager, because he’d finally done it. And Viktor was complimenting him. Him.

 _‘Are you recording that?’_ Lutz wrote on a notebook.

Axel gave the thumbs up and pointed to Loop, who was balancing herself on a chair while filming with her mother’s phone.

 _‘Good.’_ Before Lutz could write anything else, someone took the notebook from her hands.

_‘What are you up to now?’_

From her perch, Loop waved to her mother, taking care not to move her other hand.

Yuuko nodded seriously. ‘Good.’ Then, she added as an afterthought. _‘I guess I’ll have to get a tripod for the camera I just bought, though. You’ll hurt your wrist like that.’_ She was immediately tackled by two little hurricanes.

**000**

Viktor pressed his thumb to the pervert’s lower lip. “So much stamina...”

The pig just tilted his head. “I’ll make the best use of it.”

Before Yuri could make a snide remark, Yuuko’s soul departed from her body, along a fountain of blood. He kneeled down to help her, trying to ignore them.

“I’m sure you will.”

Maybe coming to Hasetsu hadn’t been a good idea after all. At that rate, he was probably going to age prematurely.

...either the pervert was a really good actor, or he had no clue what exactly he was saying. And wouldn’t that be sad, a pervert who didn’t get innuendos?

Yuri really had no idea which was worse.

The idea that the pig wasn’t a vulgar, horrible man never crossed his mind. He’d groped Viktor. Multiple times. Hell, he’d even groped Chris before they started po...

His brain kindly erased a certain danc—nope!—and the hip grinding—what was that, again?—from his memory before the urge to curl up and die in a corner grew any stronger.

**000**

Yuuri slowly slid his arms around his body, half-lidded eyes staring at her. When the music ended, he immediately reverted back to being her slightly silly-looking, cute protégé. “How was it?”

“...I think I’ll never stop reeling from the transition,” Minako murmured.

“What did you say?” He leaned on the bar, perspiration fogging the mirror.

“It was three… no, at least five hundred percent better than anything else! No, a thousand times better! Viktor will be completely floored!”

“What are you talking about? Isn’t this for the competition?”

Minako face-palmed.

_Small steps._

“For Viktor, I can’t be content with only that…”

After recovering from a sudden coughing fit, she could hear him murmuring something.

“He’ll look at me, only at me…”

A shiver ran down her spine. She’d created a monster, hadn’t she? Minako just hoped no one got arrested for public indecency…

Especially Viktor.

Or the other Yuri, although it would most likely be for attempted murder, in his case.

Still, _Viktor._

**000**

Makkachin ran towards Yuuri and deposited the saliva-coated toy by his feet. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s the smartest doggie ever?” Yuuri hugged the poodle and buried his nose in the soft fur.

“Why aren’t we training?”

Viktor tsked. “We stretched and finished the morning run, already. Hasn’t Yakov ever lectured you on the importance of resting before competitions?”

Yurio frowned. “But you never follow what he says.”

“Of course I do.” Viktor replied, sitting down. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t bother with a coach in the first place. Sure, I love ignoring what he says and riling him up. But when he gets this serious expression on his face, I know it’s important.” He patted the sand by his side. It was already warm to the touch, despite the early hour. “Sit for a while. Close your eyes, or watch the sea, or the seagulls… or don’t. But you’re in a beautiful city and there’s a chance you’ll never see it again. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, no?”

The younger skater averted his eyes. “...I suppose.”

Viktor had changed so much in such a short time. It was almost like he wasn’t the same person anymore. It was disconcerting how affected he was by someone of inferior skill.

Why had he thrown his life away like that? Yuri wanted to ask, but he had no idea if he’d like the answer, or if Viktor even knew.

So, he didn’t. And somehow, when he got dragged to the water by Viktor, he didn’t protest. Not even when Katsuki joined them, alongside Viktor’s giant poodle.

He did laugh at their failed attempts at bathing Makkachin afterwards, especially when Katsuki fell down after the dog tackled him, spreading dog soap all over himself, including his mouth. His face as he spat the bubbles!

Pity Yuri’s phone was charging in his room. He’d have loved to take pictures. Maybe even frame a few.

Viktor’s expression as he watched Katsuki towel dry Makkachin’s ears was sickening, though. He wasn’t sure who the real puppy even was.

Afterwards, Viktor dragged them to the bath.

Yuri put his feet down even when Viktor pouted. He wouldn’t remove his swimming trunks. No way in hell was he getting naked in front of Katsuki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/23/16: I edited the names to make it less confusing. Our dear katsudon may prefer romanizing his name as 'Yuri', but that gets confusing to type/read. And Yurio doesn't think of himself as Yurio, so... (edit: oops. shouldn't have used find and replace while half-asleep. fixed, now)
> 
> Viktor vs Victor: I don't have a problem with either spelling, but it's kinda tiring, forcing myself to spell it with a c and checking the chapter later to make sure my fingers didn't type 'Viktor' a few times when I wasn't paying too much attention.


End file.
